Silence
by kakomaan
Summary: Living with a world renowned anthropologist is interesting,getting said anthropologist to admit that she's hopelessly in love her partner,never gonna happen, unless there's pie,then it just gets messy,and we all love messy.Gives mental shrug,I suck at
1. Chapter 1

AN: Truthfully, this has been in production for a little over seven months. Whenever I thought of it, I would write a little bit of it. School had to start for me to actively write in it every time I had the chance during school. Eh, hopefully you'll like it. Oh and the little 'are Angela's thoughts.'I don't own Bones, but I do own the characters that are unfamiliar to you and the story. And on with the show.

"Sweetie, you have to admit it.You are deeply in love with Booth."

"Ang..." Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan rolled her eyes at her friend's pursuit of information into her personal life, especially concerning one Special Agent Seely Booth.

"Come on! He's your knight in F.B.I. issued body armour, how can you not like him?"

Brennan swiped the card that allowed people to enter the lab and went up the steps before answering her. "It's not that I don't like him..."

"Ha!" Angela jumped on that and was about to continue but Brennan cut her off.

"Not like that Ang. He's a nice man, but he's just a friend."

"Un uh. And I'm sure that's what you're thinking about that smile."

"What smile?" She then proceeded to try and take the smile off her face.

"That smile that says 'I know something that you don't know and I'm not going to tell you.' It annoys me because I can't figure out what it means."

"It seems to me that you know exactly what it means, absolutly nothing. Zach, could you bring out that chinese skeleton?"

"Sure Dr. Brennan." And he scurried off to find the bones.

"Well come on, you can at least tell Booth about it."

"Tell me about what?" The very man they were discussing entered the lab. Angela looked at her friend's face and saw the smile grow bigger. 'Something is different, something happened. But what?' Angela was sure something had happened, but no matter how much she pestered them,or Hodgins bugged them, 'I'll have to thank him.' they remained silent. 'Unless nothing happened' She gave a mental snort. 'Yeah right, with those smiles.' While Angela was having her internal debate, Bones turned around to face Booth.

"What can I do for you?"

He pulled a face, then smiled again and said "New case."

"Really?"

"No Bones, I just stopped by to say hi." Seeing th equestion in her eyes he ammended his statement. "That was sarcasm Bones, I really have a new case."

""What are the details?"

"Well it was an old case which was never closed, but we found new evidence from..."

He was interupted by the shout of a security gaurd. They both turned towards the shout and saw a teenage girl running away from the gaurd, and it looked like she was going to get away. Booth saw this, so he leaped down the steps and caught her as she ran past. She struggled and eventually broke his grip, sending him spraling to the floor. "Hey!"

"Sorry." came her reply and started to take off when she heard her name.

"Tayce?"

"Dr. Brennan! I'm sorry but I had to get htis to you ASAP so I forgot to check in at the front desk."

"It's alright." She then adressed the security gaurd who finally caught up. "It's fine, she's with me."

&

AN2: I have the next chapter already written in my notebook so the more reviews I get, the faster I update.

It's the little lonley purple-ish button there. Please be friends with by clicking it and dropping me a missive.


	2. Besides the obvious

AN:Sorry it took so long for me to update, life has been vey hectic, and I didn't even have acess to a computer this past week! The horrors! The usual disclaimer applies. And know where we left off... 

"Okay ma'am, as long as she's with someone who is watching her." He then turned and left.

"Okay Tayce, what do you have?"

"It pertains to the Gregor case."

"You mean the case we closed two days ago?"

She shifted on her feet and a glare came to her face. "Thanks Booth for telling me, it's not as if I'm risking my life here trying to get this information. You know I have cell phone, why didn't you call me?"

He winced before he responded, rubbing his hand as he spoke, "I was pre-occupied."

"Uh-uh...Is your hand okay?"

"It's fine, I've been through worse."

"Well that's what you get for trying to take me down."

He smirked at her, "It would have helped had you been dressed normally. I didn't recognize you in that get-up."

"Wait! Wait!" Anglea broke into the conversation with her hands in the air. "You know Booth, Booth knows you, and Bren knows both of you!"

"I would hope so, she's been working with me for two years." Booth mumbled under his breath. Tayce gave a soft snort of laughter at his comment.

"Well Miss Montenegro, I orginally knew Dr. Brennan and through her, and through...other... ways, I met Booth." She added with a crooked smile that was a mix of Brennan's seductive smile and Booth's cherish cat grin. Angela was startled by the similarity. 'Okay. Know I know for sure that there's something going on. She must spend a lot of time with both of them. I wonder how? Unless they meet after I leave...I have a plan, but I'm going to need some help.'

"What's wrong with my get-up?"

"Nothing. Just seeing you in you're gang clothes threw my off."

Tayce was dressed in a baggy pair of jeans, white shoes, a doo rag(bandanna) and a red shirt. Anglea's and Zach's eyes widened in shock.

"You're in a gang?!"

Tayce sot daggers at Booth, who cringed. "Yes I am. But I'm not here to hurt you." She sighed. "Booth, you said you closed the case, so you found out about the sister?"

"What's this about the sister?" He leaned forward at the prospect of evidence that he missed. Bones lifted her head up from the scrutiny of the chinese man's bones.

"Well word on the street is that she had a major argument with the victim. A few days later, she was acting real jumpy. Is it a possibility that the man you arrested was a hit man?"

Booth nodded his head. "We'll have to look into it. See if there are any connections with him and the sister."

"You mean, besides the obvious?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He stood up then, and clapped her on the shoulder. "Nice work." He added underneath his breath, "mini-bones."

Hearing this, Tayce's head snapped up. "Hey! I told you not to call me that! I have no relation to bones and I don not deal with bones!"

"Oh but you do!" And with that he sprinted to the exit with Tayce hot on his trail.

"Hey Booth! What about the case?"

"Later! Ahh don't tackle me!" Tayce looked over her shoulder before she dissappeared around the corner. "I'll call you later!" and resumed her chase. Hodgins then walked p the steps, looked at the bewildered faces of Zach and Angela and commented, "What'd I miss?"

AN2: Now should I have a big flash back where Dr. B and Tayce meet, or should I keep it in the present? If I do a big flash back I can have it in about a week, present time I don't know. The only way I'll find out what you think is if you press that button right **THERE!** in the corner.**  
**


End file.
